


Prom

by CravingCraze



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cameos, Connor Lives AU, Nonbinary Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Other, Trans Evan Hansen, evan stutters, implied alana/zoe, jared and rich are cameos sorry!!, so are Alana and Zoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravingCraze/pseuds/CravingCraze





	1. Chapter 1

So what'd you wanna do with your hair?"

"I uh.. don't know?"

Connor grabbed a magazine from the table and handed it to him, "Here, this'll give you some ideas."

"I like my pixie cut though," Evan crossed his arms.

"I'm not saying I don't like it! I just.. don't know if you want to go all out, like other people do," Connor huffed lightly.

Evan glanced at the magazine and sighed. He wasn't really one to go all out, but he did want to look nice. He just didn't know how. Reluctantly, he went to sit on Connor's bed and skim through it. 

Connor went and sat next to him. "I was thinking of getting my hair braided. Cynthia also said she knows someone who can make a gender neutral outfit for me."

Evan looked over at them and smiled, "Hey, that's good! I uh, already have my.. stuff."

"When do I get to see?" Connor asked.

"At prom," he just smiled.

Connor frowned, "Aw okay. I bet whatever you wear you'll look cute in it, though."

Evan leaned over and planted a kiss on their cheek, "Thank you."

~*~

"Evan, it finally came in!"

Evan jumped out of his bed and ran out into the living room, where his mother was holding a box.

Heidi handed it to him. "Try it on?"

Evan nodded eagerly, words failing to express the happiness pumping through his entire essence. He took the box and raced into the bathroom, changing quickly. 

He looked at himself in the mirror. It was a navel blue, hiding a white undershirt, and a currently untied red tie. He teared up. He loved it. It was _perfect._

Evan remembered prom in Junior Year (brought to you buy; Jared peer pressuring him into it). It was before he realized he was transgender. He'd worn a blue dress, but didn't like it at all. About a week later, he realized why.

He set out his phone and looked up how to tye a tie. It didn't help that much. As much as he tried, he couldn't get it. Evan huffed and went to his mom.

Heidi chuckled when she saw him, "Can't figure it out?" 

Evan blushed and shook his head. "No. It's hard.."

Heidi went and tied it. "You remind me of your uncle. Both me and your aunt have to tye his tie whenever we have a get together or something. He's gotten a little better at it, but we're used to it."

"I don't think I inherited your ability to tye ties," Evan laughed lightly.

"You've just never had a reason to wear a tie until now," Heidi finished and adjusted it. She stepped back and smiled. "You look amazing, sweetheart."

Evan smiled slightly. "I'm glad we found it. It was, it was a good deal."

"Twenty five dollars was a steal! How could we _not_ get it?" Heidi chuckled.

"Do you think Connor will like it?" He asked sheepishly.

"Definitely. There's no doubt in mind that they won't be swooning the second they see you," Heidi said confidently, crossing her arms.

Evan smiled a little more, "Thanks mom."

~*~

"You cut your hair shorter."

Evan looked up from the comic he was reading and to his datemate. "Hmm? Oh, y-yeah, I did. I just- I wanted it shorter, I guess."

Connor stood and went over to them. "It's cute," they smiled, sitting down next to Evan.

"Is it too much?" Evan blushed slightly.

"I don't think so," Connor started to mess with his hair. "I like it a lot."

"Yeesh, I can tell," he rolled his eyes playfully, but leaned his head closer to their hands. He wouldn't admit it, but he liked it when they played with his hair. 

Connor chuckled and pulled him closer, "C'here wanna cuddle with you."

Evan complied happily, scooting closer to them and wrapped his arms around his datemate's middle. He then proceeded to nuzzle his head into their shoulder. He could feel Connor put their arms around his waist, leaning back a bit. 

They stayed like that for a little bit, but soon Connor sat up, "Okay, time to get up. I need to redo my nail polish."

"Um. S-speaking of nail polish.. Can you do mine?" Evan blushed slightly, sitting up and moving to get off.

"Hmm? Sure! What color do you want?" Connor stood up, taking Evan's hand and helping him up.

"B-blue please," Evan stood as well, letting Connor lead him to the bathroom. Once inside, they shut the door and let Evan sit on the toilet. Connor grabbed a shade of blue they thought Evan would like and opened it up, going over to him. 

"You ever paint your nails as a kid?" They asked, tenderly taking Evan's hand and started to paint a finer. 

Evan shook his head, "My hands were- well, still are, too shaky."

"Well feel free to ask anytime," Connor stated, continuing to paint. "This kind of stuff is really relaxing to me."

"Thanks," he giggled a bit, "I might need the coat reapplied for prom, though."

"Then I'm your nonbinary pal," Connor hummed, finishing up. "Excited? Your mom mentioned it wasn't exactly the funnest.."

Evan sighed. He should've expected his mom would tell Connor about that. "Post Prom was probably the best part of that night. I know it'll be better."

Connor pecked his lips, "It's gonna go well, I'll do everything in my power to make that happen. Maybe I can convince Larry to buy a limo," he quirked their lips into a smile.

Evan laughed, "Do you have any idea how many people are riding in limousines? Your Subaru will be fine."

"It's not looking the best," Connor scowled. "It still has scratches and dents from when I crashed it. Cynthia wants to sell it and buy me a truck or something."

"A truck would be nice," Evan hummed. "We could lay in the back of it and stargaze."

"If we do that, we're gonna fall asleep," Connor snickered. 

Evan rolled his eyes, "Whatever. At least I'll be by someone incredible."

"Ouch. I didn't realize you were taking Jared."

"I meant _you."_

 


	2. Chapter 2

Evan messed with the tie on his tuxedo, struggling quite a bit. He sighed, he'd really have to get it down one of these days.

He glanced at the clock, which revealed that it was seven forty one, so there was about twenty minutes before prom started. Evan was thankful to live close to where it was being hosted. 

"Evan! Connor's here!" 

"Coming!" He grabbed his clothes for post prom, hurrying down the steps. 

Heidi looked over at him and chuckled, shaking her head. "You're still struggling with that tie?" 

Evan blushed furiously, messing with it in his palms. "Mom.." 

Heidi took the tie and quickly wrapped it around his neck. "There. Connor's waiting in the living room. You better not leave before I take photos!"

Evan slowly walked into the living room, gazing at Connor. Connor had a special type of outfit; the top resembled a white dress shirt, which they decided to put a black bow tie on as well, but the bottom was a dress, which was white with black swirls. Connor's hair was a lot less messy than usual, but looked a lot more fluffy.  Needless to say, it looked amazing.

Connor turned around and looked at him, and then smiled, "Hey Ev! You look great!"

Evan normally would've been modest, but he was too happy from the fact he had the navel blue tuxedo. "Thank you.. You, you look amazing! I think it's perfect."

Connor grinned, "I know right? I wasn't expecting this, but I like it a lot." 

Heidi came into the room. "Time for pictures!"

After a decent amount of pictures were taken, the two went to prom in Connor's Subaru. Connor played some 80's music, which was their favorite time period. Evan didn't mind, he had to agree that the 80's had great music. Evan happily sang along with his datemate to _Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen,_ which Connor complimented him on his singing. It was a decent singing voice, but nothing amazing because Evan's voice was underdeveloped due to not talking enough as a kid. Evan admitted he didn't like it that much, but Connor told him they liked it a lot. 

Connor parked the car and stepped out, watching as Evan did the same. After he was around the front, Connor looped their arm with Evan's and lead him inside. Some people from yearbook were there, taking photos of students who entered.

Inside the school was decorated with stars and cut-out buildings. There was a red carpet that led to the gym, and a small area to take photos at. It had a beautiful star design. Connor pulled Evan over there so they could take a photo.

They wrap an arm around Evan's shoulders, and kiss his cheek. Evan shyly hid his face in their shoulder. Connor thought it was cute, but they wanted to see Evan's face. They took out their phone and took a quick picture though, because they'd never turn down a picture of Evan. 

"Hey Ev, you know about meteors, right?" Connor asked.

Evan raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, why?"

"Well you're earth, and I'm a meteor. I wanna smash into you," Connor wiggled their eyebrows.

Evan failed to suppress a snort, as a blush rose onto his cheeks. "Connor!!" He giggled despite trying to stop himself, and caught Connor grinning mischievously and snapped a picture with him.

"There, now we can go inside," Connor moved to take his hand, and took him to the gym.

There was a ton of tables set up around the entrance of the gym for people to drink punch at or any snacks. The bleachers were covered with black sheets and held up white and yellow lights. The person in charge of the music was on stage with their equipment, along with a few others who had fire extinguishers for some reason.

Connor went and sat at a nearby table. They watched other students dance awkwardly to music.

Evan sat beside them. "Shouldn't we be out there? Dancing?"

"This is the most awkward part of prom, where literally no one besides a few students has the courage to go out and dance for a bit," Connor shrugged. 

"Damn right. 'Sup?" Jared came by with his date, Rich. Jared wore a dress shirt with nice pants, and Rich wore a red tuxedo.

Evan awed, "You took that junior you were flirting with before!"

Jared hummed happily, wrapping an arm around Rich. "We started dating a while ago, actually."

Evan smiled widely, "That's awesome!"

"Thanks!" Rich gave him a toothy grin. 

Connor looked over at the punch, "I hope the punch is okay this year. It tasted funky last year, and the fountain water isn't much better."

"You think someone spiked it?" Jared raised an eyebrow.

Connor scoffed, "It's nearly fucking impossible to get a bag of Doritos in here, much less alcohol."

"At least they, they actually try with prom," Evan shrugged. "Homecoming was.. was a mess.."

Rich snorted, "Didn't someone spike the punch? The police showed up!"

"I think me and Ev had left by then," Connor stated, grabbing said other's hand. 

"I don't think Evan stayed long for last years prom either," Jared rubbed his head.

Evan blushed sheepishly, "I uh, d-don't like parties that much."

"Neither do I, and that's fine," Connor kissed the top of his hand. "We don't have to dance, we can sit together and drink possibly spiked punch."

Rich looked over at a gathering crowd, "Speaking of dancing, I think that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

"See you two later!" Jared grabbed his hand and lead him out to the dance floor.

Connor turned their head to him, "I was being serious, just so you know, but if you wanna dance that's okay too."

"I kinda wanna dance, a-actually," Evan smiled shyly.

Connor smiled back, "Then let's go dance," they said, getting up and offering their hand.

Evan took it, standing up and going out to the dance floor. The two danced with their group of friends, who were slightly apart from the large crowd in the center of the room. Sparklers went off every now and again, which Connor wasn't too fund off (it made the gym hotter). 

Soon, the two got their slowdance. The song was ' _All Of Me, by John Legend.'_ Evan leant against Connor's chest, shutting his eyes as the two swayed together. Connor made sure they didn't step on his feet. Even when they did, Evan would reassure them that it was okay, and proceeded to step on their feet as revenge. It was one of Evan's favorite parts of the night.

They danced a little more until ten thirty, when they went back to Evan's house to change. Connor brought his usual outfit, ripped skinny jeans, a random white shirt, and his black hoodie. Evan had decided to wear some jeans, a light pink shirt (light pink was his favorite color) and a dark grey jacket that didn't go with his outfit at all, but it was a birthday gift from Connor, so he wanted to wear it.

They discussed what they would do at post prom while on the way. Evan said he'd play a few games but wouldn't do anything crazy. Connor wanted to race Evan in the obstacle course, as they felt a little competitive. Evan wanted to see the hypnotist at the end, however. Connor knew he wanted to be hypnotized, which they didn't understand, but thought it'd be interesting to see, so they agreed.

When they arrived, they put their names in a ballet for a drawing later that evening and went to grab some food the cafeteria had. It was mainly breakfast food. Evan grabbed a pancake with some cereal, while Connor just grabbed some ice cream. They ran into Zoe and Alana, who were eating some French toast together. Connor rolled their eyes but sat with them, along with Evan. They talked for a bit, before agreeing to do some activities together.

They soon were in the gym, competitively playing fun games. Connor managed to convince Evan to race them down a bouncy slide, which Connor beat him. But Evan made a comeback in the obstacle course. Connor raced Zoe as well, who beat him as well.

Obstacle courses weren't his strong suit, but he still loved them.

After the group grew tired, they agreed to play bingo for a while, where Evan and Connor tried to settle their tie. Evan won in bingo, getting three dollars in the process.

After a while, it was time to watch the raffle. Connor won a fifty dollar amazon gift card, and Evan somehow won a tv.

Finally, the hypnotist did their performance. Evan got his wish, and was hypnotized. He was.. a lot louder than Connor expected, but they had a good time, watching their boyfriend make a fool of himself without even knowing it. The show lasted for an entire hour, too, and it was almost four in the morning.

"Did I do anything embarrassing?" Evan asked as they walked out. "I don't, I don't remember a thing."

"Well for one, when the hypnotist would say 'hypnosis', you'd roll out of your chair and scream, 'FBI, FREEZE!'" Connor said, giggling at the memory.

Evan gasped, "Really? Oh my god.."

Connor grabbed their gift bag, "Don't worry about it too much, Ev. They'll remember the event, but they won't remember your name. I'm uh.. not sure if that helps."

"Well, it h-helps as long as no one tries to talk to me a-about it," Evan grabbed his as well, and they walked out to the car.

"I don't think they'll try anything, since you're with me," Connor took his hand and squeezed it. "The entire school knows better than that."

Evan smiled lightly and said, "I think you're right. N-no one will probably even remember me."

Connor stepped inside of the car, "That sounds really sad, Ev."

Evan shrugged, going into the passenger seat, "I don't like being talked about, so it's fine."

Connor knows the feeling too well, and doesn't press any further. They focus on driving back to Evan's place safely, taking a longer route to avoid the swarm of students going out to drink most likely. Once they arrived, they quickly changed into pajamas, and laid down in Evan's bed, exhausted from the night.

It was needless to say that prom was a success.

 


End file.
